Second Place is the First to Lose
by TheIceDancers
Summary: Shy Chrissy McLean, the daughter of Chris McLean, is faced with a dilemma when he asks her to host the newest season of Total Drama. OCs needed!
1. Chapter 1

Chrissy McLean may have been the daughter of the infamous Chris McLean, legendary host of the Total Drama series, but she was nothing at all like him, so it surprised her when he asked her to host the upcoming season of Total Drama.

Yes, she was his flesh and blood, but there would have been so many other people who would be way better for the job than her.

Chrissy just wasn't the hosting type, when she was in school, she could barely read in front of the classroom without getting nervous, how was she supposed to host a show for millions of people, while keeping track of sixteen teenagers?

She couldn't let her father down though, he had asked her to host the show, and she'd be damned if she didn't make him proud of her. Her mother had left when she was just a child, and her dad was all she had left, she couldn't disappoint him, she wouldn't.

She puffed up her chest and held her head up high, she would host the newest season of Total Drama, and she'd be damned if it wasn't the best one there ever was!

There was still one other problem though, there were tons of audition tapes, that hopefuls had sent in, how would she manage to choose just sixteen?

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _As you've probably already guessed, I need sixteen ocs, eight boys, and eight girls. I do however have a few rules though._

 _1\. Please make your submission short and simple, it will be easy to keep track of that way._

 _2\. Please post in the reveiw section, that way, everyone can see how many girl/boy characters there are, and what their stereotypes or whatever are. I mean, I don't think anyone wants to read a story where all the characters are the same or whatever._

 _3\. Only two characters per person_

 _4\. Transgender characters are allowed_

 _5\. Please don't get upset if your characters get eliminated, I am doing it on a generator, so it will be completely random._

 _I think that's all, thanks for reading, and submitting, I hope you all enjoy, until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy sighed and looked over at her best friend Amanda, who was looking through one of the character files.

"Hey, what about this kid?"

She held up a folder, with a picture of a boy, who had a green mohawk.

"Ew, gross, no, he looks too much like that bully Duncan, and you know how much trouble HE caused," Chrissy sniffed. She had watched every season of Total Drama Island, and Duncan was by far her least favourite contestant, except for maybe Amy. She didn't understand how someone could be mean to their own sister, and their twin at that!

"Okay, how about this kid?"

Amanda held up a folder with a picture of a boy, who had hair like Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hmm," Chrissy took the folder from Amanda, and opened it.

"Zackary Levens, he looks like a nice enough kid."

"Oooh! I had a hamster named Zackary once, can you please put him on the show? Please please please!" Amanda begged.

Chrissy smiled at her friend, and threw the folder in with the accept pile, which was slowly, but surely, growing.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Okay, so some of you are asking if I had a layout, I did not, because I figured you'd put whatever you wanted to put. I suppose I could make one now though._

 _Name:_

 _Gender:_

 _Height:_

 _Body Type:_

 _Hair Colour:_

 _Eye Colour:_

 _Style:_

 _Stereotype:_

 _Personality:_

 _Sexual Orientation:_

 _Extra:_

 _Yep, I suppose that's it for the layout._

 _I'd like to thank everyone who has submitted OCs so far, and here they are!_

 _Zackary Levens: Anonin_

 _Anastasia - Anastasia0908_

 _Devin De'Anthony - XoSpectator4_

 _Asher Phillips- XoSpectator4_

 _Alexander Pierre Cousteau - Ytterbius (Il est français!)_

 _So that is one girl, and four boys so far, so that means, we need four more boys, and seven more girls._

 _I guess that's all for this chapter, if you have any questions, just inbox me or whatever, I always reply._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

 _I just have to say, that this chapter is kind of weak, and if I didn't mention your character a lot, or if I totally got them wrong, then I apologise._

* * *

Amanda shook her head and tutted, as both she and Chrissy sat in lawn chairs, waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"I can't believe you accepted EVERYONE Chrissy! There were way more than sixteen entries, and probably an uneven number of boys and girls!"

"I know," Chrissy sighed, "It's just that, I didn't want to reject anyone you know? We can make this work, it will just make the season longer, and who doesn't want a longer season?"

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, when the first jet ski came racing up to the dock.

Off of it, climbed a short boy with black hair and green eyes, wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt.

"My name's Adam Smith, and I love Disney and the Andy Griffith show," he said in a slight nasally voice once he was on the dock.

"Nice to meet you Adam, you are contestant number one, please stand on my left," Chrissy said with a smile, just as the next jet ski pulled up.

From this jet ski, came a short thin girl, with light brown hair, and dark green eyes.

"I'm Marsha Ottheimer, and I so did not want to be here, my stupid brother signed me up for this show as a prank," she said in a bored tone as she inspected her nails.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but too bad so sad, you're on the show, come stand on my right," Chrissy said, clamping her hands over her mouth as soon as the sorts left it. She hadn't meant to sound so rude, so much like her father, it's just that girls like Marsha, really grated on her skin.

The next jet ski came up carrying a boy with anime hair.

"Yo, what's up hot stuff?" he said with a wink at Marsha, nearly dropping his game boy, as he tried to make a finger gun symbol at her.

"In your dreams," Marsha muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Aw come on, don't you want to be Mrs Zackary Levens?"

"No thanks," Marsha sighed.

"Come on and stand on my left Zack," Chrissy said.

Zackary obliged, and the next jet ski came up with a girl with black hair and blue eyes riding it.

"Hey! I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana! I am Total Drama's BIGGEST fan! I know everything there is to know about it!" she giggled.

"Alright Sierra 2.0, come stand to my right," Chrissy said. Once again regretting the words that came out of her mouth, she sounded just like Chris!

"Hey guys."

Chrissy turned around and saw a boy with dirty blond hair, tied up in a man bun, carrying an acoustic guitar.

"Wait, what? How did you get here? I didn't see your jet ski drop you off," she said, feeling totally confused.

"I have my ways, the name's Devin De'Anthony by the way," the boy said.

"Well, okay then Devin, come stand to my left."

"Yo Devin!" a voice rang out, this came from a jock looking boy, with dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hey Asher," Devin said.

"Welcome Asher, come stand on my right," Chrissy said.

"Aw, you mean Devin and I aren't on the same side?" Asher pouted.

"She hasn't said it's the teams yet," Adam said.

"Well, it's kinda obvious, I mean, anyone with a working brain knows that these are going to be the teams," Asher shrugged.

"Whatever, Asher, switch with Zack," Chrissy sighed.

"Alright! I get to be on the same team as the hot chick," Zack cheered, as Marsha groaned.  
"Why are you groaning? He could totally be talking about me," said Ana, who was also on Chrissy's right.

Chrissy ignored the two girls, and set her focus onto the next kid who had arrived, he was a boy, with blond hair, carrying a skateboard.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexandre Pierre Cousteau," the boy said.

Chrissy didn't speak French, so she just pointed to her left side.

Just as Alexandre took his spot, the next jet ski pulled up to the dock.

"Yo! I am here to dominate!" the girl who jumped off the jet ski exclaimed, hitting her palm with her fist.

"Hah, with your height, the only thing you're going to dominate are the dust bunnies under the best," Chrissy snorted.

"Sorry, I mean, uh, come stand on my right."

"Whatever," the girl shrugged, "I'm Sara Laural Black by the way."

"Wait! How come the right side is getting all the chicks?" Asher called out.

"Because, we're always right," Ana giggled.

"Who cares about girls when you can have Disney?" Adam cleared his throat, and started singing,  
"IT'S THE CIRCLEEE THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"

"I so hope he gets voted off first," Marsha grumbled.

The next jet ski pulled up and on it was a very tall bald boy.

"Hey, I'm Melodor," he said in a flat monotone voice.

"Welcome Melodor, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

Asher put up his hand for a high five, but Melodor left him hanging.

Chrissy watched the spectacle from afar, hoping that a fight wouldn't break out, and as luck would have it, before things got too serious, everyone was distracted by the next jet ski pulling up.

"Hey guys, are you ready to win or what?" the girl on the jet ski exclaimed. She then did a full twist on the dock, sticking a perfect landing.

"I'm Lola," she said in a breathless voice, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Welcome Lola, come stand on my right," Chrissy said.

"WHAT? They get ANOTHER girl on their side?"

"No look, over there!" Adam exclaimed, pointing at the jet ski that was pulling in. On this jet ski, was a girl with waist length, dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Heidi Milano," she said, flashing a perfectly straight white smile.

"Welcome Heidi, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

"Wow, Heidi must be in hog heaven being surrounded by all those boys!" Ana exclaimed.

"Oh look, here comes a gamer nerd," Amanda said to the Chrissy's left, as a boy with curly blond hair, playing a gameboy, rode up on the jet ski.

"It's not nice to call people nerds," Chrissy scolded her friend, before turning to the boy.

"I'm Dale Montgomery Lawson," the boy said.

"Welcome Dale, come stand on my right," Chrissy said with a smile.

"It looks like team girl power is getting a little bit of sausage added to the mix," Amanda said.

"Come on, you guys are totally bumming out my buzz," Devin said, strumming on his guitar.

"Yeah! Stop bumming out his buzz!" Asher exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sara rolled her eyes.

Chrissy was about to interfere in the argument, when the next jet ski pulled up.

This one carried a small girl, that had brown hair with red streaks in it.

"Um, hello, I'm Samantha," the girl said shyly, toeing the ground with her shoe.

"Welcome Samantha, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

"Finally, the sides are starting to even up," Asher said with a smile.

Whistles could be heard from almost all of the boys, and even some of the girls, when the next jet ski pulled up. On it, was a busty blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Hey everyone, I'm Helena Browning," she said with an award winning smile.

"H-Helena Browning? The supermodel?" Asher gasped, before fainting on the dock.

"Welcome Helena, come stand on my right," Chrissy said, paying no attention to the boy who had just fainted.

While everyone continued to fawn over Helena, the next jet ski pulled up carrying a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, look how cool he looks! I love his green headphones!" Ana exclaimed, pointing at the headphones that were slung around the boy's neck.

"Thanks, I got them for my birthday last year, I'm Isaac Archer by the way," Isaac said with a grin as he hopped up onto the deck.

"Welcome Issac, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

"Aw, too bad we don't get the hot guy," Ana pouted.

"Shut up, besides, I think he is way hotter," Sara said, pointing at the next jet ski to arrive.

On it, was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey! He looks like me, I wonder if he could be my long lost brother or something?" Ana said.

"I don't think I am, I mean, I'm not adopted or anything, not that I know of, I'm Andre Murdock, nice to meet you," the boy said.

"Welcome Andre, come stand on my right," Chrissy said.

"Eee! I get to be on the same team as the guy who looks like me!" Ana exclaimed, clapping her hands. Marsha and Sara looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Look, there's another boy that you can fawn over Ana," Helena said with a smile, pointing at the next jet ski to arrive.

On it, was a boy with blond hair, and brown eyes, who was wearing an oversized hoodie.

"I'm Rafael Navarro, but you can call me Rafe," the boy said when he reached the dock.

"Oh em gee! He goes by a nickname, just like me!" Ana squealed.

"So freakin what? I go by a nickname too," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome Rafe, come stand on my left," Chrissy said, ignoring the bickering girls.

"Hey, look at that emo!" Amanda exclaimed. Chrissy looked at where she was pointing, and sure enough, on the arriving jet ski, was a boy with multi-coloured emo hair, and red eyes.

"Be nice Amanda! He might be punk or goth for all we know," Chrissy said in a hushed whisper.

"Hello, I'm Jason Williams, but everyone calls me Jace," he said in an almos as flat voice as Melodor's.

"Welcome Jace, come stand on my right," Chrissy said.

"Hey Jace, I don't even care if you're an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, I think you are cool," Ana said with a smile.

"Oh please, you just want to get in his pants," Marsha said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh look, another male, I'm beginning to feel like I'm in Germany," Amanda said.

"Be quiet Amanda, I'm sure more girls will be arriving soon, and if they don't then well, that sucks, but there's nothing you can really do about it," Chrissy sighed.

"Well, girls make more drama, I mean, you can say overreacting without ovary," Amanda pointed out.

"That's sexist!" Ana exclaimed.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Chrissy snapped, turning to the new guy, he was wearing a Thrasher sweatshirt, and in his hand, he was carrying a skateboard.

"Hey, I'm Damien, my moms didn't want me to sign up for this show, but I told her, Moms, it's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever," the boy said.

"Welcome Damien, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

"Hey dude," Asher greeted him, when he walked over there.

"Je skate aussi!" Alexandre exclaimed, holding up his skateboard.

"Cool," Damien said with a smile, fist bumping the other skater.

"Finally, another girl," Amanda said, as the next jet ski pulled up. This one was carrying a girl with long wavy black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Wow, she's kinda tall," Ana said when the girl stepped onto the deck.

"She's really pretty though," Samantha said softly.

"Hey, I'm Dustna," the girl said.

"Welcome Dustna, come stand on my right," Chrissy said.

"This is the last contestant that's due to arrive," Amanda exclaimed as the final jet ski pulled up.

"Finally," Chrissy muttered, she didn't mind meeting new people, but she was ready to get this show on the road.

As the jet ski got closer, and closer, she saw that a very skinny girl, with purplish black hair was perched on the seat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hally Thompson!" the girl exclaimed when she reached the deck.

"Welcome Hally, come stand on my left," Chrissy said.

As soon as Hally took her spot, a huge gate slammed shut around the island.

"Welcome everyone, to this season of Total Drama: No Escape, the people on my right are now known as Team Ralph, and the team on my left are now known as Team Jack," Chrissy said.

"What weird team names, I think Team Rose and Team Jack would be more romantic," Amanda said with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, this show isn't about romance, no one watches shows to see the romance, they want to see the drama!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Wait! Team Jack has eleven people, we only have ten," Sara said.

"Yeah, that's totally unfair," Marsha said.

"I know!" Chrissy exclaimed, turning to Amanda.

"It's your turn to shine!"

Before Amanda had a chance to speak, she was pushed into Sara and Marsha.

"Sorry about that girls!" Chrissy exclaimed.

She then smiled at the camera, glad that she had survived introducing the contestants, she just hoped that her dad would be proud of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been sick, and busy with stuff._

 _Sorry this chapter isn't very long or good, I'm still not in the best sort of state right now._

 _JOHNHAMMOND1993 :) you're welcome! That makes me feel special haha, I'm sorry no one has ever accepted one of your OCs before._

 _Also, if your character isn't focused on in this chapter, don't worry, because they might be in the next :)_

* * *

Asher and Devin stepped into the Team Jack boy's cabin together.

The floor creaked underneath their weight, causing Asher to jump back.

"That doesn't sound too safe."

"I think they'll be fine, I mean, they've held up through a lot worse, eh?" Devin said.

"Yeah," Asher shrugged, "You're right."

He stepped back into the cabin.

"Looks like we're the first ones here."

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Archer**

 **Devin and I are besties for life! We are totally going to dominate this competetion!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marsha snatched the phone out of Ana's hands.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, you can't just take people's phones out of their hands," Helena said.

"Well, she shouldn't have been taking pictures of me," Marsha huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to document the moment! Every moment here, you never know when an oppourtunity like this is going to come again," Ana protested.

Marsha rolled her eyes, and she was in the middle of handing the phone back to Ana, when an intern stepped into the room, and snatched it away.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ana demanded.

"Sorry, but no phones allowed!"

The intern then crushed the phone in his hand, and stomped away, leaving the girls in total shock.

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Ana**

 **Ana slowly pulled out her gameboy, and looked to her left, and to her right, before she started playing it.**

 **"I really hope no one finds out about this, I'm almost on level 23!"**

* * *

"So, who wants the bed underneath the leak?" Zackary asked as he stepped into the cabin with Dale, Andre, and Jace.

"We could try and fix it, surely there is something that can patch it up," Andre said, as Jace and Dale stayed silent.

"Yeah? And who's going to do that?" Zackary asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're the tallest so..." Andre trailed off.

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Zackary**

 **"Ugh, I hate being the tall friend! It's always like, hey Zackary, can you get this off the shelf for me? Ugh, I never ask my short friends to pick things up off the ground for me!**

* * *

When Zackary went back into the cabin, he saw that the leak had been plugged up with a pair of skivvies.

He was about to laugh, when he saw that they belonged to him!

"Wow, it sounds like something major is going on in there," Hally said to her cabinmates. She could hear shouting all the way from the Ralph boy's cabin.

"Well, this show is called Total Drama," Heidi pointed out.

"Yeah, do you think we should go check it out? Something major might be going on, and plus it will give us a chance to check out the guys," Hally said.

"I don't want to get into anything on my first day here, I think I'm just going to turn in for the night, you know that we're probably going to get woken up super early tomorrow," Heidi said.

Hally sighed and turned to Samantha.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, but um, Heidi's right, we need to get our sleep," Samantha said shyly, wringing her hands together.

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Samantha**

 **"Oh dear, should I have went with Hally? I really don't want to make any enemies here.**

* * *

Damien was walking towards his cabin, when he bumped into a solid form.

"Hey wat-" he started to say, when he saw that the person he had bumped into was Lola.

"I mean uh, are you okay?" he said with a blush.

"Yeah, you need to watch were you're going next time," she said with a small laugh.

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Damien**

 **"Oh man! Lola is perfection! She is gorgeous, funny, athletic, I think I just found my dream girl!"**

* * *

Amanda stepped into Chrissy's cabin, causing the woman to put her book down and stare at her.

"Um, Amanda, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other Ralph girls?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to room with a bunch of teenagers do you?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I gave you special treatment," Chrissy said with a sigh.

"But I'm your best friend!" Amanda protested.

"I know that Amanda, but we have to think of the show," Chrissy sighed. She was beginning to wish that she had gotten someone else, maybe an intern or something, to even up the teams, not her best friend.

It was only the first night, and already there were problems.

"Fine!' Amanda stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

 **Confessional Cam: Amanda**

 **"Chrissy has another thing coming if she believes that she can treat me, HER BEST FRIEND, like all the other contestants!**

 **She let out a small growl, and got super close to the camera, and whispered,**

 **"I am going to make sure she fails, then, I am going to be the new host of this show!"**


End file.
